


Library Lessons

by orphan_account



Series: YA Victorian AU [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: FemBilly, Genderswap, Just me sorta rambling, Multi, Sorta-kinda-bad Victorian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli learns about people during his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Me just sorta rambling about Young Avengers and trying out a new AU. Sorta-kinda-bad Victorian AU with Eli as a librarian. I might write more about this.

Eli saw all sorts of people bustle in and out of the old library on a daily basis. Ladies in their dresses and men in their waistcoats and top hats. He knew most by their names and even some by their reading preferences.    
  
He learned a lot about a person by watching them walk about the library or their books or simply interact with other people.   
  
Lady Kate Bishop was a fan of adventure and of dark colors, always sweeping into the building in dark purples and blues and leaving with books of knights and fables of dragon slayers. She was an out-of-norm lady, able to pick up and fire a bow like an old hunter, even use a rifle like a newer one. Eli liked her company, she was intelligent and never too noisy.   
  
Lady Cassandra Lang wore passionate reds and walked with a purpose in her step, squaring her shoulders and taking sure steps. She studied science, biology, books her father had supplied and often written for the library. She spoke for hours about the way animals worked and lived and Eli could only hear so much before shooing her away. But she was kind and helped as often as she could.   
  
A man named Jonas often accompanied Cassandra when she visited, smiling gently and shyly and staying mostly quiet. Eli learned he was betrothed to the dear blonde and decided that he was quite the man to put up with Cassie’s endless talk of science.   
  
Sir Thomas Shepherd, a name the boy himself despised as a member of the esteemed Maximoff family , never came to read, always to talk and catch Eli up on gossip he didn’t quite care about, sweeping into the building in vibrant greens. Things like who was to be married, who began their First Seasons on the marriage market, which couples had been caught in compromising positions. He talked with words and gestures for hours until Eli said enough and kicked him off to bother Kate.   
  
Thomas’s sister, Lady Willow Kaplan, was through her First Season and slowly going through her second without a husband or a suitor, as far as Eli saw. She was delicate, wearing soft silvers and reds that highlighted her slight frame. She would come in and settle herself in the corner with a stack of various books to occupy herself until the library closed late at night. Eli would often escort her to her private home, where she departed with a curtsy and a smile.   
  
Nathaniel helped Eli run the library, but he never stayed very often. Eli assumed it was because of some other job, until he heard Nathaniel had left the country for some unrevealed reason. He missed the quiet male sometimes, but work was work and often drew his mind from the thoughts.   
  
Theodore was a relatively new member in the library. Kind as he was, Eli could never figure out what was on his mind. He never spoke much, and when he did, it was to ask for book recommendations. Eli had a keen eye though; he noticed Theodore had his eye on Willow, often pulling her aside to speak and smiling the whole while.


End file.
